The Return
by I'mapsychopathI'mnotrude1997
Summary: It has been a year a half since Ianto died. Jack turns up at Gwen's house. But so does Ianto, he doesn't know how he survived but they aren't complaining.
1. Chapter 1

It was a misty start to a cold morning, Gwen had just woke up, and she walked down stairs to Anwen and kissed her on the forehead. She went to the door and looked out curiously. Rhys walked down stairs and looked at Gwen, he put his hand on her shoulder, she turned and he walked into the kitchen. She pushed the door closed and followed. "What's wrong with you?" Rhys asked.

"How'd you mean?" Gwen replied.

"Well every morning you look out the door like you're looking for someone! Gwen stop worrying no-one can find us." Rhys pleaded.

"Well what about Ianto what happened to him!" Shouted Gwen, "I know it's been 2 years but... he was still one of my closest friends."

"Stop it! There was nothing we could do to prevent it. Okay?" Rhys asked.

Gwen sighed "Yeah you're right." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Gwen went to the cupboard and got out her gun she picked up Anwen and hid behind the door. She had a gun in one hand and Anwen in the other.

Suddenly the door swung open, there in the door was a black figure, he was quite tall. He came out of the light and in his normal military WW2 clothes stood Jack. "You look awful... What happened?" He had cuts all over his face and blood dripping from his hair line. He shrugged. "You know the usual."  
Gwen rolled her eyes. "Get in come on. Rhys! Rhys!"

"What is- Hiya, bloody hell what happened to the immortal man?" Rhys asked only just seeing Jack.  
"First aid kit..." Tilting her head to Jack, Rhys nodded and left to fetch it.  
"I'm fine honestly Gwen. It will heal soon you know being immortal and all"  
Gwen didn't listen and went to put Anwen back in her chair. "I don't care you look awful. I'll get you fixed up and you can go for a shower. But seriously Jack what happened?"  
Jack nodded ignoring the last question. Gwen rolled her eyes and went to get the first aid kit herself. She walked in on Rhys looking for it. She saw it and grabbed it. She smiled at Rhys and walked back into the living room. Gwen saw the sadness in his eyes. _'Ianto, it was all still raw.' _"Here you go." She took out some antiseptic and dabbed it on his cuts. He hissed in pain. "Seriously you can be killed over a thousand times but you can't accept antiseptic..." Gwen laughed Jack just rolled his eyes. He caught something in the corner of his eye. Someone in a suit... _'Ianto... It can't be...'_ He turned him head quickly knocking over the antiseptic. Gwen looked at him not seeing the figure. "JA-" she stopped mid-sentence seeing the figure.  
"Gwen you see him to right. I-I'm not going mad am I?"  
"No you're not going mad Jack" Gwen answer not turning to him. "Ianto... You can't be here you-you. I mean you-"  
"I know, but I don't know..." Ianto said still looking at his two closest friends. Jack stood up and walked over to him. He pinched his hand on way to him. "Ianto is it really you..?" Jack's voice sounded like it was about to break any moment now. "Yes Jack. But I don't know how I'm here..."  
Jack laughed and hugged him tightly. "It's good to see you Ianto." Jack said.

Gwen walked over to them and hugged Ianto. "Ianto it is actually you!"

"Of course Gwen... Jack what happened why am I not dead after how long?"  
"Year and a half..." Gwen said as Anwen started crying. "Rhys! Rhys!" Rhys walked in and saw Ianto and literally passed out. Gwen rolled her eyes. "Help me..." she asked Ianto and Jack. They nodded and got Rhys on to the couch. "Is it really surprising when I work for him?" Ianto said gesturing Jack.  
"Oh my god, could that be it could you be the same as Jack..." Gwen said picking up her daughter. Before they could even think about it Jack stopped them. He wasn't loosing Ianto again. "NO! We've not going to risk it! I'm not loosing you again."  
"WOW, Jack we weren't even thinking that, but thanks." Ianto was happy.  
"Stop shouting!" Gwen said trying to calm Anwen. "Hey Anwen meet Uncle Ianto..." She handed Anwen to Ianto. He gladly accepted, Gwen smiled at Jack and Ianto fussing over her and turned back to Rhys.  
He finally started to come round. He groaned and grunted. "Ianto He can't be here. He just CAN'T!" Rhys said once he came round.  
"Hey I am not complaining." Jack said and kissed Ianto. Ianto responded, It had felt like forever since they seen each other and in theory it had been ages. Lifetimes even...

**I hope this was all right please can you tell me. Please review. Thank you and I will update as soon as I can. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Ianto, what can you remember?" Gwen asked in the meeting room of the 'new' hub. It looked a lot like the old one in the same place under the water tower. Jack had helped build it so he said what he wanted.  
"I remember actually dying and that..." Ianto trailed off.  
"It's all right you can say it we heard it enough of Owen and Suzie." Jack said Ianto nodded and continued. "There was nothing just darkness. And voices, voices of people you lost in the past. Like I wasn't all the way dead and they were calling me."  
"Well that's new. Who was there?" Gwen asked.  
"There wasn't Tosh or Owen or Suzie. It... It was my mum and dad."  
"It's alright, maybe you weren't actually dead. Maybe you were just that little bit still alive." Jack said with hope in his voice.  
"Jack I know you don't want to hear this, but what if he is like you? That he can't die either?" Gwen asked. Jack turned around looking like he was deep in thought.  
"He can't though I mean I would love to have someone to spend it with but I was a fix point in time. I was created by Rose when she looked into the heart of the TARDIS. Until then I could die, in fact I did." Jack said still deep in though.  
"Ianto give me your hand." Gwen said and Ianto gave her his hand. "He's got a pulse. Jack he is alive. He isn't the dead walking like Owen, he is really alive."  
Jack nodded. "Right so it's like he never even died. Why don't we just live for the moment like we always did? I know it sounds weird but I don't want to dwell on this any longer. We have Ianto back that's all that matters right now. Isn't it?" They both nodded as Rhys walked in with pizza and Anwen. Rhys handed them the pizza and then asked. "So what me and Gwen move back to Cardiff? And yes I heard you talking."  
"Why not?" Gwen asked looking a Jack.  
"Hey I'm in." Jack said.  
"Like old times" Ianto added.  
Rhys sighed. "Okay I'll call your mum get her to get some house for sale leaflets." Gwen smiled it really was going to be like old times.  
"Ianto have you got a house?" Gwen asked. Ianto put down his pizza and thought about. "Erm what do you think Gwen I have been dead for about a year and a half." Jack laughed  
"He can stay with me." Jack said "Although I live here. At the hub it's quite good actually you're never late for work"  
"Okay sorted." Gwen said smiling. "Me and Rhys will find somewhere cheap, then yeah we know the rest."  
"Gwen you don't need to find somewhere cheap living off a Torchwood salary." Jack said.  
"Fair point." Rhys said.

Rhys and Gwen had gone home to her mother's house and there was only Ianto and Jack on the couch. Ianto had he head on Jack shoulder for the simple fact he hadn't seen him in ages. "What was it like?" Jack asked breaking the silence. "What haven't you died enough?" Ianto asked back but not sitting up. "Yeah but I always know I'm going to wake up. So?"  
"Sad, weird, again sad that you'd be on your own well with Gwen but... I don't know. I meant what I said though." Ianto said sitting up and stretching.  
"What? Oh right yeah. About the voices?" He asked he had another idea but wasn't sure, but just to be sure he mentioned the other one. "Oh and I love you too."  
Ianto turned to him and smiled. "Really, even though I might be able to die?"  
Jack laughed. "Yeah. Come on, it's been a long day." He stood up and offered Ianto a hand. He smiled and gladly took it.

**I hope this was okay. Please can you tell me what you think.  
****To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am really pleased with this story I got over 400 views on just 2 chapters so it must okay. I would like to thank everyone who is reading it at them moment! I know it's not a crossover but I thought of this after I had my original storyline and liked this one more so the Doctor will be in this story at some point. **

Ianto woke up and glanced at the clock. He saw it was only twelve o'clock. He stood up and walked into the hub. _'I seriously need some suites.' _He thought as he got a glass of water and returned to Jacks room. He sat staring at the ceiling for a while trying to remember. _A man, really floppy hair, blue box... could it be... _The sound of Jack's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Hey what time is it?" He asked rolling over to face Ianto. "About half twelve" He answered still looking at the ceiling.  
"Are you alright Ianto?" Jack asked propping himself up him elbow.  
"Yeah I think I'm starting to remember things they aren't that great but it's a start. Right Jack?"  
"Yeah anything is good... What can you remember?"  
"Like I said it isn't that good and helpful. But there was this man, with floppy brown hair. He helped me, I can't remember how though. See not that good."  
"It's a start, but, like I said earlier I have you back Ianto and that's all I care about. When I find out who brought you back I will thank them but until then I don't know, but, we will find out what happened I promise." When Jack finished talking he leant up and kiss Ianto's forehead. "And please stop worrying."  
"But what if I can't die anymore Jack? What then?" Ianto was clearly worried.  
"I don't know, but I don't think it's possible either. But with this day and age it wouldn't surprise me, but don't get me wrong I love the idea of you being immortal but I wouldn't wish this on anyone."  
"I think I already know the answer to this but can I see my sister? Just so she knows I am safe?"  
"I don't know she would think she's seen a ghost. And does she know about us because if not it would take a lot of explaining."  
"She thinks I'm dead of course so who told her?"  
"Gwen"  
"Oh I met she loved that."  
"She asked to actually, I was found put in prison but I asked them to let her go. I asked her to tell her. You know someone I trusted."  
"Oh thanks Jack."  
"So what time is it now?"  
"About one in the morning."  
"Right come on."  
"Wait what its one in the morning where are we going?!"  
"Yeah and it's a long drive." He held out his hand to Ianto. He nodded and stood up.  
"But you didn't answer my question, where are we going?"  
"You wanted to see your sister. So that's where we're going."  
"But it's only a couple of hours away. We're not leaving a one in the morning Jack."  
"Of course we're not. We're leaving at about 3 but we're not going to get back to sleep are we?"  
"Fine but if you almost kill us from lack of sleep I will personally kill you myself."  
"All right I have been warned but I can't die remember!"  
"How could I forget?"  
"I'll call Gwen tell her we won't be here in the morning."

Gwen heard her phone ring in her bag. She groaned and picked up her phone. "What the hell Jack it's one twenty in the flipping morning what the hell do you want?!"  
_"Sorry Gwen but Ianto and I won't be there in the morning."_  
"Why what's happened is Ianto all right?"  
_"Yeah he's find we're going to see his sister. She deserves to know the truth."  
_"Yeah she does, but she doesn't know about Torchwood... Does she?"  
_"No but she needs to know that Ianto's alive."  
_"Yeah okay I'll see you when you get back give me a ring before you get back just to let me know."  
_"Yep will do. Bye Gwen." _

The drive took just over three hours they got to Rhiannon's house at just after six in the morning. "It's a bit early Jack..."  
"Ianto you're her brother she'll be thrilled and if she isn't then I want to know why."  
"Jack it's been well over a year and she thinks I'm dead remember!"  
"All the more reason to see her don't you think?"  
"All right but you're coming with me to back me up... yeah?"  
"Of course Ianto."

They approached her house and quietly knocked on the door. Jack shook his head. "Seriously" And knocked louder. They hear someone rattling keys. Ianto turned to Jack who shook his head again. He held his shoulder and turned him to face the door again just as Rhiannon opened the door. "Ianto? How are you here..." She could help but smile. "We thought you were..."  
"I know and so did we..." Jack rolled his eyed and push Ianto's back to hug her and she hugged and refused to let him go.

**I hope this was okay, I wanted to add more but I also wanted to leave it here so I'll add more in the next chapter. And please let me know if it is okay. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to update this time been busy! **

They went in and sat in Ianto's sister's living room, as it was still 6 in the morning the kids haven't gotten up yet and Rhiannon was not looking forward to it. They had missed Ianto dearly and they were so upset at his funeral. How are they going to take this? What were they going to say?

They were just sitting and talking, it had been an hour and it was now seven, the kids were getting up for school. "Crap! The kids, David Mica, forget about them?" Ianto said.

"No Just got carried away talking with you!" Rhiannon stood up and got breakfast ready, Johnny came down first and almost fell over. "Jesus!" Was all he could say he couldn't even manage a proper sentence.

"Hi Johnny..."

"Eurgh, can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Hi, That's all he really needs to say really isn't?" Jack said.

"Oh shut it you!" Ianto said to Jack at his mockery.

"Sorry but I was trying to help!"

"Yeah yeah"

"You two!" Rhiannon said stopping them from carrying on.

"Sorry," they say at the same time

"Right the kids will be ten minutes they said so about 2 minutes now!" Johnny said.

"Right, breakfast you eaten yet?" Rhiannon asked Ianto and Jack.

"Not hungry." Ianto said and Jack agreed

"Okay here comes the kids just act normal."

"Normal! I died, it will never be normal not for me or anyone who knows that I died!"

"Uncle Ianto?" Mica said from behind him, he turned and looked Mica and David in the face for the first time for a long time. "Uncle Ianto?" She repeated.

"Hiya, Mica, David."

"Uncle Ianto!" Mica ran up and hugged him, David stayed back he was a bit worried.

"Uncle Ianto how are you here, you..." David asked.

"I know I did but I'm back somehow I've forgotten how. We're on it."

"You're not going to go away again are you Uncle Ianto?" Mica asked.

"No I'm not! I don't Think I can."

"We better go..." Jack said. "Can't leave Gwen on her own too long can we?"

"No I suppose we can't. I'll see you later okay?" Rhiannon nodded, and then they left.

They journey was peacefully quiet. Ianto was thinking, then he remembered! "Jack I remember!"

"What! Now? Really?"

"Yes"

_Ianto's eye's opened slowly, he was greeted with a smiling jolly man. Ianto could remember a thing! His head killed and the floor was old, it was a very science high-tech room with a large column with controls around it. The man was wearing a tweet jacket and a blue bow tie. "Hello! Nice to have you with us!" The man said happily._

"_What the hell. What's going on? Who are you? What happened?"_

"_Okay stop with the questions Ianto Jones."_

"_How do you know me?"_

"_I'm The Doctor!" _

"_WAIT Jack's Doctor?"_

"_I'm not Jack's I'm just a friend of Jacks!" _

"_But you kn- Oh my God I remember. It was to do with the 456, I died I was with Jack I died!"_

"_Knew it wouldn't take long and yes you died but that's in the past! You're alive that's all that matters right?"_

"_Where's Jack?"_

"_I don't know, sorry"_

"_Helpful Gwen then where's Gwen?" _

"_Oh Gwen Cooper the Welsh woman."_

"_Yes her!"_

"_Again don't know"_

"_You're really not helpful! I'm supposed to be dead I need to see someone! And answer me one more question."_

"_Sure"_

"_Why the hell am I alive again?"_

"_Ah, me, simple, I went into the hall you were took you, physic paper love my physic paper!" _

"_You saved me? Why?"_

"_You made Jack happy, he has been my friend for ages. I saw how unhappy he was when I was last regenerating. I had to do something he looked like rubbish that is new for Jack. I had to I don't know why..." _

"_because you're his friend!" _

"_Oh right yes so did that and here we are! One thing."_

"_What?"_

"_I kind of made you like Jack!" _

"_Great two immortals"_

"So you get it now?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah I guess he does trust me"

**Hope this is okay, and the Doctor is in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry this is so short its 1:21 I'm quite tired. Sorry**

"How do you mean he actually trusts you then?" Ianto asked. Jack was about to answer but Jack's phone rang. "Ianto, answer that?"

"Hello?"

"Ah Ianto, jack on through the coms?"

"Jack it's only Gwen go through the coms"

"Haha, Yes Gwen?"

"Jack, get back to the Hub now!"

"Gwen, what's wrong?"

"Nothing someone's here to see you..."

"Okay, we won't be long about 20 minutes." He hung up before she had time to reply. He made another call. "Hey yep it's Torchwood. Give us access to the roads. We need to The hub Cardiff. Shut down the road, ASAP we need to get back"

"Yes Mr Harkness"

"Since when has Torchwood been engaged with the Government? They tried to kill Gwen and killed us!"

"And quite frankly I wouldn't like that to happen again would you?"

"I can't die, nor can you, it's Gwen we have to look out for!"

"Yes and there's only one way we can keep her safe!"

"No we can't do that to her!"

"I can't watch more people die!"

"She's your best friend she would be heartbroken if you leave her – again – you can't!"

"Ianto, I watched you die, that is why I left! I can't have the same with Gwen. It was hard enough with you!"

"I know, but Jack think about it, she would be nothing without you."

"Yes but she might be nothing with me around!"

"Stop it, Jack. You've changed so many lives-"

"But I've also taken them!"

"We're back now, please shut up."

"When did you get rude?"

"When I died and I said please"

"Yes followed by 'Shut up'"

"Oh shut up and get in!"

"Again rude, now let's find out who wants to see us?"

"Yep" they walked in to find Gwen sat on the couch she looked like she was feeling awkward. "Jack, who do you think it is?"

"Don't know let us find out shall we?" He winked at Ianto. "Gwen Who-" He stopped in his tracks when they saw a blue police box in the middle of the room.

"What the hell took so long!"

"Sorry,"

Jack and Ianto walked into the police box and saw it was empty, no Doctor only the console room. "Thank you"

"What for?" Ianto asked

"Talking me out of sending her away"

"Sending who away?" A voice asked from down the hall, and then suddenly a loopy man jumped into the console room, he was acting like a little child.

"The doctor" surprisingly it was Jack who recognised him not Ianto.

"Ah Jack, how have you been?" He walked over to jack and kissed each of his cheeks.

"When did you become... French?"

"I'm not French."

"Act like it."

"Right Ianto, I didn't tell you a lot last time I saw you, wanted to tell you and Jack at the same time, so we are."

"Doc"

"Yes Jack?"

"What the hell did you do to Ianto?"

"Ah well let me explain"

**'Till the next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been a long wait. . . I have been though rough patches that not even writing could solve. So here it is!**

"Right this should be good!" Jack said

"Shut up! Now it all happened when River – my wife – said I shouldn't travel alone. Then it got me thinking about you, and who you were with. I saw the footage of the 456, I was appalled! So I set out on finding someone that would last as long as Jack! Exeo facto, here we are with Jack and Ianto the Immortals!"

"But Doc, how'd you manage it?"

"Jack. . . I'm the Doctor; I'm not going to tell you. . . No sorry, I just went back in time and planted the Idea in Rose's head before she looked into the heart of the TARDIS!"

"That's meddling! It's not allowed!" Jack joked.

"Oh and you're one to talk, Mr Fixed Point in Time!"

"And just let me remind you that you just created another one!"

"Oh Rubbish, oh well I did it for a good cause!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah I guess so."

"However. . ." they both turned to Ianto. "You could have asked!"

They both laughed but then the Doctor nodded. "Yes I could've"

"Anyway! You're married? Is she nice?"

"Harkness. . . Yes she is very nice"

"Good you need someone to keep you in line!"

"OI!"

"Sorry sweetie; but remember what happen when I let you out last time?" River's voice came from behind them. "Oh Hello, sorry, River Song. Who are you?"

"River! You're his wife!?"

"Sorry, do I know you?"

"Jack Harkness, well I've met you"

"Well I look forward to it. Sweetie what have you done now?"

"He made Ianto like me Immortal!"

"Sweetie that's meddling, you can't! What did you do go back in time and plant the idea in Rose's head. . . Oh no, you didn't! Doctor!" she finally clicked with what the doctor had done!

"River I had to."

She took one look at the Doctor's face and knew that he meant it. He had to.

"I believe you sweetie."

"Are you two always like this?"

"Like what?"

"The banter. . ."

"Oh yes, it's our favourite pass time."

"You two are a weird couple!"

"Agreed" The doctor said without thinking.

"SWEETIE! We aren't that weird!"

"River we meet in the wrong order!"

"And? I like what we have, do you not?"

"Of course I do, I love what we have, as much as I love you! I just wish you would stay!"

"One psychopath per TARDIS." Was all she said

"You're not a psychopath"

Jack cleared his throat. "We're going to. . . go. Nice seeing you again River."

"When did I meet you?" She was clearly testing her.

"Spoilers"

He and Ianto left the TARDIS and Gwen was waiting for them. "Well?"

"Well, not a lot happened. It was Rose"

"That explains it. . ." Gwen said.

"Yeah we're going out."

Jack and Ianto walked out of the Hub and started one the rest of their lives . . . together.

**I think I am going to end it here actually. I like the story where it is, I might do a squeal, let me know if you want me to or not! Until the next time I'mapsychopathI'mnotrude1997 :3 **


End file.
